Heart of the Beast
by Cerv23
Summary: Captain Kirk and the Enterprise crew must save their universe from being destroyed. Luckily, they'll get a little help ....


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, etc. But! But, There's a character here I do own!!!!

The Starship Enterprise, under the command of James T. Kirk, cruised through space. They were headed for the planet called Morien 7. There they would meet with Ambassador Garish. The colony on Morien 7 was human, but it was an estranged colony. The original founders of this colony were banished from the colony on Fhas, a nearby planet. The founders hatred for other humans had stayed and grown since the banishment.

And for the following one hundred years, things hadn't changed.

On the bridge, Captain Kirk, sat in his command chair. "What can you tell me about this colony, Spock?"

"Well, for starters, even though they have practiced isolation and only trading if absolutely necessarily they have been able to stay with the rest of the Federation technologically. Their transporters are even better then ours. That will be one of the items we will discuss with their ambassador," said the science officer.

Kirk smiled. "Mister Scott would certainly like it if transporter accidents were decreased."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Mister Scott was in the transporter room. They were now orbiting Morien 7.

"I'm ready to beam the ambassador over," Scotty informed the captain. The engineer got the go-ahead.

Scott started the process. He had done it many times before, sometimes it was successful, sometimes .... well, sometimes things could go horribly wrong. And this time turned into the latter. The ambassador started to form on the platform, a form of light that represented his existence. His signs started to fluctuate.

"I'm loosing him Captain!" Scotty called out through the intercom.

He could almost hear what Kirk was thinking on the bridge.

__

'Damn! If anything goes wrong, anything at all! The mission is scrap!'  
But they didn't call him a miracle worker for nothing. And then before he could do anything, a figure appeared on the transporter pad.

He was decked out to the extreme. Robes over robes of all colors. he even wore a pointed hat of sorts. It looked like a strange helmet. The overall theme was in colors of blue. He stood regally and at attention.

He looked at Scott. "Your transports are very dangerous and insufficient. Luckily for me, our transports were more powerful and able to handle the job."

Scotty would've taken offense to the insult to his transporters, but the mission was too important.

"Aye, sir. Sorry for the rough ride." he said good-naturedly.

Captain Kirk entered at that moment. It was evident that he had ran down the halls to get here.

"Ambassador Garish, it is an honor!" He said with gusto.

Garish, looked down upon Kirk. "I wish I could say the same."

Still smiling Kirk said, "If there's anything we can do to make up for what happened, please let us know!"

Kirk and Scott both caught the ambassador smiling. "Well, if it wouldn't bother your chief engineer too much I'd like to have a tour of Engineering!"

"I don't see how that would clog up Scotty's schedule too much!" Kirk said.

"Aye, It'd be a pleasure to give the tour," he said.

"Then it's settled."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while minutes later Ambassador Garish and Scotty were entering Engineering.

"This is the heart of the ship. My favorite part of it," Scotty said with pride.

Garish looked around the room anxiously. "And where is the warp core? The center of Engineering?"

"Ah, it's right over there!" Scotty said pointing.

And at that moment, when Scotty turned his back on Garish to quickly consult with an ensign, it happened. Something so unexpected, so strange, that you'll have to wait till I write the next part!

__

to be continued ...

Stay tuned. I'm sure I made this fic just so exciting! (sarcasm at self =) )


End file.
